Someone who cared
by Haineko
Summary: Spencer is having a bad moment and Hotch takes care of him.


**Hi everybody! This is my first fic rated M, I don't think I'm very good at this so let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything, if I would I won't waste time writing fanfic. **

It was a quite morning at the Bau, they solved the last case a week ago and since then no other cases have been waiting on Aaron Hotchner's desk. Emily and JJ were talking about something in a low tone, almost whispering and Morgan did his best not to overhear the conversation and was pretending to fill some paperwork. The elevator door opened and Reid stormed into the bullpen going straight to Hotch's office, his long curls covered his face, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey pretty b-" Morgan grinned but Reid ignored him, still heading to his boss' office.

"Something's wrong with him." Emily stated pointing with his head at Reid who was knocking on Hotch's door after he had whipped away the tears. Morgan was shocked by his friend's behavior and silently watched as Reid stepped into the office

"I'm sure that he'll tell us if that's something important" JJ said with a wide smile, trying to hide her own concern.

"Yeah, JJ's right, don't bother too much about it Derek" Emily soothed.

"What can I do for you, Reid?" Hotch asked, closing a case file and leaning his pen on it. Reid was standing in front of his desk, his eyes red from crying

"Well, I... uhm... Can I take some days off?" Reid was fumbling with his sweater sleeves "You know, since we don't have cases these day I thought you don't need me, I've done all my paperwork and..." Hotch raised an hand to stop Reid's rambling. Reid shut up immediately pressing his lips together tightly.

"Reid, is it something wrong?" it was obvious that something was wrong but Hotch hoped Reid would tell him what that something was. Instead Reid stared at the floor fighting back tears, his lips still pursed. Hotch stood from his chair and approached the genius.

"Reid, if you want to talk..." he put his hand on Reid's arm and as soon as he did that Reid started crying and sobbed "it's my mom, Hotch. She's gone." Hotch froze. He slide his other hand around Reid's waist and hold him in a tight embrace. His left hand soothed Reid's head. "I'm sorry, Spencer. If there's something I can do for you...anything... Just ask." it felt good to have the slender body pressed against his, he loved Spencer he had for a long time, he never said anything and even if he wanted to kiss the young man to comfort him and tell him that he wasn't alone because he loved him, he couldn't.

Spencer was crying like he never had before, his head pressed against Hotch's neck, his hands holding his boss' jacket, like he was drowning. It was good to have somebody holding you when you're falling apart, and if this somebody was Aaron it was even better. Aaron kept caressing Reid's hair until Reid stopped crying and his breath settle down. "Thank you, Hotch." he wiped his tears away with his sleeve and then he smiled, still hold by his boss

"Could I have some days off? I need to go to Vegas, just few days I promise it won't take long and if there's a case-" "we'll go without you." Aaron cut in with a smile and moved a lock of hair away from Spencer's face.

"Do you want a ride to the airport?"

Spencer eyes widened, he shifted his head to the side and then nodded. "Yes, please."

Aaron let go and the two headed to the parking lot. In the elevator Reid broke the silence. "Hotch, could you...uhm... Could you tell the others what's going on? I think they deserve some explanation, especially Morgan." Hotch nodded.

The elevator chimed when they reached the ground and the door opened. They went in the car, Hotch started the engine and they left the building.

Two hours later Reid was on the plane. He was thinking about Hotch. It felt so good to be hold, caressed, soothed and comforted by him. The way he had hold him and the fact that he had called him Spencer made Reid think, hope, that maybe, maybe Hotch loved him back. Suddenly he realized that Hotch was a father and he probably was used to comfort his son when he cried, so maybe this was nothing more than that, nothing more than his father instinct taking care of a young broken man. Reid was confused and he didn't want to think about it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Hotch came back at the Bau he found his team members waiting for him in front of the elevator door.

"What's wrong?" he tried to sound casual with his usual expression.

"You tell us" Rossi said with a piercing gaze.

"Reid's having troubles and i gave him some days off-"

"Isn't he using again, is he?" Morgan interrupted his boss, his look either worry and angry.

"Derek! How can you say something like that!" Garcia screamed and hit Morgan with a case file she was holding, they both smiled but then they returned serious.

"Go on" Rossi half asked half ordered.

Aaron took a deep breath and added "His mother died, he's going to Vegas right now and he'll be back in a couple of days." The team froze.

"Oh my God" Garcia said, tears falling down her eyes.

Hotch left the group and went to his office, the team members slowly went back to their work.

Two days later they were still in Virginia, no new cases yet. Rossi was in the coffee room reading a newspaper, JJ was reading a book and Emily and Morgan were talking about a movie. Suddenly Hotch and Garcia walked through them directed to the conference room.

"We've a case." Hotch informed, they stood up and followed him.

The case took three days and on Tuesday morning they were back at the Bau. As he was going out for lunch, Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, it's me, Reid..."

Oh God, it was so good to hear his soft voice again, after five days "Reid, how are you? Is everything all right?" he urged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm coming back this evening..." Spencer didn't know what to say he wanted to say _I missed you, please pick me up at the airport and spend the night with me_, but he couldn't.

"Ok, see you at the airport then, at what time does your plane land?"

"At 7 pm but you don't have to... I mean, don't bother, I'll take a taxi... I didn't call you for a ride home, I'm sorry..." yeah he called _hoping_ for a ride home.

"You're not taking a taxi, I don't have plans for tonight except picking you up." Hotch reassured him.

"Uhm... Thank you, Hotch." Spencer was happy he was going to see Aaron this evening and maybe spend some time with him.

"Japanese or pizza?" Hotch asked as he was leaving the parking lot of the airport.

"What?" Reid tilted his head, looking at Hotch with wide hazel eyes.

"Dinner. I suppose you don't have much in the fridge, do you?" Hotch pointed. He was relaxed, Spencer had never seen him like this before.

"Oh... Japanese." Spencer said distracted and almost regretted it, he couldn't use chopsticks. "One with forks, please." added with a shy voice, his face turning red.

"Yeah, don't worry." Hotch laughed.

At the restaurant they talked for a while about work, Spencer wanted to know the details of their last case and Hotch stopped talking only when the food arrived. Spencer took the chopsticks reluctantly, tried to pick up some food and failed. Hotch smiled, laid down his own chopsticks and said "You're holding them wrong." He settled the chopsticks in the right way in the young genius hand. "Here. Try again."

Reid tried again and managed to eat something. "Thank you.".

When they both finished their dinner Hotch asked "How are you?" a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. Well, kind of..." he sighed "I miss her, I feel like I'm alone now, like nobody out there cares about me anymore." tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Hotch reached for his hand and squeezed "We care about you, Spencer, we all do. I know it's not the same but you're not alone."

Spencer raised his eyes, and gave Hotch a sad smile. "I know. Thank you for being here." Yeah, he knew they all cared but now, between all of them only Hotch was here. And he was glad Hotch was here. This meant that he cared much more than the others.

"Time to take you home." Hotch announced. He paid for the dinner and they got in the car.

"Thank you for the dinner, next time it's on me." Reid said, and Hotch couldn't help but smiled. He had just asked for a second date.

When they arrived at Reid's building Hotch parked and they both got off from the car and Hotch ushered Reid to the door of his apartment.

"Do you want to come in, drink something? I... uhm... Maybe I've got two beers in the fridge." Reid tried.

Hotch understood what Reid was doing, realized Reid felt something for him and accepted the offer. If he wanted Reid he had to made his move tonight.

Spencer opened the door, turned off the alarm and they both went in. He put his bag on the floor and closed the door. When he turned around Hotch was staring at him, lust in his eyes.

"Hotch, is everything-" he didn't managed to end his question because Hotch had closed the distance between them, pressed Spencer against the wall and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle but also full of passion, Spencer first didn't kiss back, surprised by the onslaught but then he responded, opening his mouth allowing access to Hotch. Hotch circled Spencer's waist with his arm and cupped his head with the other deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss when they need air and then Hotch spoke "If you don't want this, stop me now." As a response grabbed Hotch tie and dragged him close kissing him again, this time the kiss was full of need and desire. They shared several kisses, between a kiss and the other they undressed. Spencer loosened Hotch's red tie, took off his jacket and opened his shirt. Spencer run his hands all over Aaron chest and he slipped his left hand into Spencer's trousers and boxers.

"Ah!" Spencer gasped at the unexpected sensation. Hotch squeezed his hand around the base of Spencer's half hard cock, a moaned escaped from his mouth.

"Ah... Hotch, please don't stop."

"Aaron."

"Aaron. Bedroom. Now." Hotch quickly followed his lover into the bedroom and kept undressing him. When they were both naked and half hard they took some second for enjoy the sight of the other.

"You're perfect." Spencer said admiring Aaron like he was a sculpture, he didn't expected to find such a toned body under the suit, and certainly didn't expected such a big cock. The idea of having his big cock in his mouth and inside him had Spencer hard.

"Thank you. You're beautiful too." Spencer slender body was gorgeous, his pale skin made him look delicate, almost frail.

Spencer climbed on the bed and sat and laid his legs on the bed. Aaron settled between his young lover's legs and kissed his jaw, his neck and when he reached a nipple gently bit it. His lover arched under the light touch and moaned. Aaron's lips closed around the tip of Spencer's cock and moved his tongue all around. Spencer was already moaning loudly at the beautiful sensation and rested one hand on Aaron's head, not pushing just supporting and encouraging him to keep going.

Hotch engulfed him completely and Spencer thrust instinctively into Aaron's mouth and he increased the peace.

"Oh… Aaron.. Fuck! Aaron, Aaron, please.. yes! Ohhhh." Spencer was losing it, his head thrown back, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he came hard into his lover's mouth. Hotch swallowed every drop, he drew back and kissed Spencer on his lips.

Aaron wanted to fuck that nice ass but didn't want to push this relationship too fast. Spencer seemed to understand Aaron's thoughts and spread his legs. "Fuck me?" he said in a tiny voice, sounding very erotic.

"Yes. Have you done this before?" he asked dubious. Spencer blushed and shook his head. Aaron smiled tenderly at his lover, giving him a reassuring smile and brushing his hand on Spencer's cheek. This was Spencer's first time, Spencer was sharing his first time with him. Aaron leaned and kissed Spencer on the forehead. "This is going to hurt, are you sure?" Spencer nodded. Aaron kissed his lover again and looked around. "Uhm, do you have lube?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hand lotion?"

"Top drawer on the left."

Hotch grabbed the lotion and slicked his fingers. With his index finger he circled the pucker and pushed slowly. Reid was so tight it was almost painful. "I need you to relax, babe. If you don't it will hurt even more." Spencer took few breaths and then he finally relaxed. Hotch pushed his index further and brushed Spencer's sweet spot.

"Aaaaaaah!" his body jolt in pleasure. When Aaron felt Spencer enough stretched he pushed inside a second finger, Spencer was tight he had to prepare him very well. He slide in another finger, Spencer rolled his head side by side and fisted his hands in the sheets.

"Are you ready, honey?" Spencer nodded, Aaron pulled out his fingers, slicked his big hard cock and settled at Spencer entrance. He pushed the tip inside and Spencer cried in pain. "Fuck! Hurts like hell!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh no, please no, it hurts but it's a good pain. Please fuck me."

The pleading voice was too much for Hotch to handle it. Hotch kept pushing among the screams until he was balls deep inside him. Spencer was breathing harshly, tears falling down his cheeks. When Spencer's breath returned normal Hotch started moving slowly, very slowly inside the young man.

"Aaaaah…. Nnnnhhh…. H-hurts."

"Shhhh" Hotch soothed "I know, baby. Relax."

After a few thrusts Spencer relaxed and thrust back and Aaron increased the peace.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, he was panting.

"Oh yes… It doesn't hurt- nnnnhhh- it doesn't hurt anymore."

Hotch kissed him, mimicking with his tongue their intercourse, he bit Spencer's lower lip, kissed down the jaw, stopped at his long pale neck and bit on his sensitive spot leaving a mark.

"Aaaah! Oh God don't stop- mmmmmh, oooh Aaron… don't stop."

Pre-cum formed on the tip of his cock and Aaron grabbed it and stroke it hard in sync with his thrusts. Aaron was close and wanted his young lover to came with him.

"I'm so close… Aaron.. Ohhhhh! Mmmhh."

"Come on, Spencer, come for me." Aaron said and then sucked on Spencer's neck where he had left a bite mark before.

"Oh, Aaron I'm- fuck- so close-" And Spencer came on Aaron's hand, his muscles tightened around Aaron's cock bringing him over the edge. Aaron came hard into Spencer ass, he was still sucking on his neck. They were both panting, Aaron pulled out, went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel cleaned them and when he ended his ministrations lied next to his lover. Spencer rested his head on Aaron chest, Aaron embraced him and dragged him close, their legs tangled. He was slowly falling asleep. Aaron watched his lover and wasn't able to hold it anymore. "I love you, Spencer." Spencer smiled and looked up. "I love you too." and they both fell asleep.

Spencer was woken up by his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, stretched a arm on the other side of the bed and when he noticed that the other side of the bed was empty his heart sunk. Aaron wasn't there. Apparently Aaron had sneaked out from his house after he had fallen asleep leaving him alone. _For Hotch this had been just a one night thing_, he thought, _nice move, genius! You had sex with your boss, you had just made a fool of yourself. _

He thought he had dreamt Hotch saying that he loved him. He was going to cry, this was too hard for him, he really thought Aaron- suddenly he heard sounds coming from the kitchen, he wore his boxers and hurried to the kitchen.

Hotch was standing at the stove, with only his boxers and socks and was cooking their breakfast. He turned back when he heard the footsteps "Good morning, love." he greeted with a huge smile. Spencer was crying.

"Is everything all right?" Hotch asked, he moved closer to his lover and hugged him.

"I thought you were gone." Spencer sobbed, feeling safe at the sensation of being hold by such strong arms. Hotch brushed away the tears with his fingertip. "I'm never leaving you, I love you, Spencer Reid. I really do."

Spencer raised his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Aaron Hotchner."

Spencer Reid was not alone at all, somebody out there cared, Hotch cared.


End file.
